Insanity, to Alagaesia!
by A Phantom's Dream
Summary: When two sugarcrazed teenagers, Alexa and Mariah, known as Emerald and Sapphire to Eragon, enter Alagaesia, who knows what could happen?
1. Two Idiots Enter the Story

"Mariah. Mariah!" Alexa Velden shook her best friend, Mariah Luen, who had fallen asleep in their science class.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, POTATO, I SWEAR!" Mariah jumped up and screamed, drawing strange looks from their classmates, and an approving laugh from their science teacher, Mr. Miller.

"We're sure you didn't, Mariah. Now back to photosynthesis…" He turned back to the board, and with his expo marker of doom, wrote more notes about the complicated-ness of science.

"Mariah… Should we go now?" Alexa whispered, avoiding the looks of the cow in the next row.

Mariah glanced at her watch "Three… Two… One!" The bell for class rang, and it was officially lunch. The two companions flew out the door (well, not literally) and headed for the library. Alexa grabbed a book off the shelf labeled "RESERVED."

"Face, I believe this is our prime moment," Alexa stated. Face was one of Mariah's nicknames, Hair was Alexa's.

"Chyeah! Got your bag?" Mariah eyed the large purse Alexa normally carried, labeled "Born to Dream." Their next adventure would prove that to be true.

"Yep. Ipod, Cool-Looking-Heirloom-Spellbook, and a camera. Alagaesia, here we come!" Alexa ran down the aisles and back, just for the hell of it.

"Let's go then!" Mariah grabbed the Spellbook and pointed to a specific incantation. "There."

"Eragon!" Alexa clutched the book to her heart, "Ele Cantressa Fantiso." Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. The last thing everyone in the library heard was Mariah yelling "Alexa, what the hell was that?"

----------------------

"Roran?" Eragon walked outside of Surda's capital, Aberon, unable to find his cousin. It'd been all day, and he was beginning to wonder… All of the sudden, he heard two voices in the distance.

"Give me back my shoes! I told you not to wear heels!" A high female voice rang out.

"No! And besides, the spell backfired anyway, we were supposed to go to Hogwarts! You totally grabbed the wrong book!" Another voice answered, again feminine.

"Well, it's not my fault I was the only one who foresaw the whole matchmaking fiasco, which STILL HAPPENED in Gil'ead." The first voice yelled. Two figures were visible at least ten yards away, and it was a wonder Eragon could hear them so quickly. He went forward a bit, and saw the strange-looking girls squabbling over something completely different from what he'd heard.

"Halt!" He yelled, as they grew near ten feet away.

"Halt? Are you Japanese or something?" The high voice asked. Obviously, from the sigh of the latter, the brown-haired girl wasn't the brightest of the duo.

"It means stop, Hair. Seriously. Anyway…" Mariah's eyes widened. It was Eragon, and he was much hotter than she had imagined! "Will you marry me?" She blurted, causing herself to blush furiously. Damn emotions!

"Er, I'd prefer not to." Eragon gave them a strange look. "Who ARE you? Where did you come from anyway?"

"Well, that's a bit of a story, that one… But, er, I'm Sapphire." Mariah said, preferring to use her soul sister name.

"Emerald." Alexa replied. The name didn't exactly fit, as she had brown eyes, and there wasn't a trace of green in her clothes, but that wasn't supposed to be the point.

"Where are you from then?" Eragon asked, slightly annoyed.

"Anchorage, Alaska. We got sent here because of Al- Emerald's Spellbook thingy that got cast on a book, lo and behold, we're here." Said a chirpy Sapphire, happy to be somewhere that when you spat, it didn't freeze.

"An-? Wait here." Eragon said, and ran back towards the city. He didn't want to bring the girls into the city, for they'd attract too much attention with their clothing. Emerald had been in a fiery orange top with cut off jeans, and Sapphire was in a bright green T-Shirt that said "In Tennis, Love Means Zero." With regular jeans on.

Emerald sat down, pulled out her Ipod and began jamming with Mariah to My Chemical Romance songs, which became scary as Eragon got back. They had been dancing, scarily, as Emerald couldn't dance to save her life, and neither could Sapphire.

"Er, come this way." He led them into the city, attracting many strange looks.


	2. Exploring the Town

"These clothes are weird. Like, nobody wears jeans." Emerald said, examining the tunics they'd changed into. Just to be odd, Emerald had chosen bright green clothes and Sapphire had a deep blue.

"Well, maybe jeans haven't been invented yet." She looked out the large window of the room they'd been given when they met Nasuada an hour earlier.

Flashback

"These are the foreigners, Eragon?" Nasuada asked from her chestnut desk.

"Foreigners? We're-" Emerald was cut off by Eragon

"Yes, I found them at the edges of the city. They seemed to be fighting over shoes." He re-accounted.

"Well, you try wearing high heels through the desert!" Sapphire protested.

"It _is_ very hard. You have like, sand crabs in your shoes at the end." Emerald nodded wisely.

"Why don't you two step outside for a moment? I need to speak with my vassal." Nasuada pointed towards the door, and Emerald left muttering to Sapphire about how Eragon and Nasuada "Couldn't even wait to get a room."

Eragon sighed. "Strange as they are, I think they're telling the truth."

"Oh? What makes you believe that?" Nasuada looked curious.

"They're a bit empty headed, obviously. When I asked them if they knew who Galbatorix was, only one of them knew who it was. And when I came back to retrieve them, they were wailing about something while a cord to a white square attached to it was in their ears." Eragon replied with a disturbed look.

"Well, I suppose they can stay, as long as they cause no trouble to the villagers." Nasuada nodded, and Eragon went to bring the two teenagers back into the room.

"You may stay in one of our rooms here, but only as long as you don't bother our townspeople- is that clear?"

"Tu Madre," Emerald said, smiling.

"Very well then- Jousha, would you direct them to our spare room?" A guard exited the room, Emerald and Sappire in tow.

End Flashback

"Well, Nasuada basically said we could do anything as we don't bother the people working." Emerald grinned evilly.

"And exactly what are you insinuating?" Sapphire asked suspiciously.

"Well, we're under alter egos here, and we might be able to go back to our world any time." Emerald searched her bag for the aged spellbook. "Crap. Sapphire… Did you, by any chance, leave the spellbook in the desert?"

"No…" Sapphire's face suddenly exploded in rage. "You left it in our room in Gil'ead! That was the last I saw it, and we didn't use it at all after that!"

"I thought you had it! How are we going to get back to Gil'ead? How are we getting back to EARTH?" Emerald's evil grin had disappeared, and a furrowed brow replaced it.

"How about this: We stay in Surda as long as possible, or at least until we piss off someone to the extent of them retrieving a pitchfork. Then we head back to Gil'ead and hope no one's looked under the bed. Sound good?" Sapphire was proud of her plan, and Emerald agreed with it.

"So, for now, we can go out and… I don't know, do something?" Emerald replied, calming down and looking out the window again.

"We could go ask Eragon to see Sapphira. Dragons are pretty cool!" Sapphire and Emerald exited their spacious room, and ran; slipping on their new tights, to find Eragon.

"I… Don't… Think… He's… Here…" Emerald panted, they'd ran through the entire castle, and had naught to find but a few dust bunnies.

"Well, when we met him at first, he was looking for Roran. Maybe he's in the city!" Sapphire, not yet out of energy, ran out the castle doors, Emerald tripping behind her.

"Why do you get to be the cool one?" Emerald whined, annoyed that she hadn't won over in agility (Sapphire had always been ahead of her throughout the castle) or brains.

"You get to have the cool name! And besides, you get to be the one good with swords." Sapphire said. It was true indeed, Emerald was a four-time fencing champion.

"So I stab people with sharp metal." She shrugged, "Okay."

"Do you know what time it is?" Sapphire asked a villager, who was carrying a few loaves of bread in some baskets.

"A few hours before dusk, if I'm not mistaken." The villager looked thoughtful for a moment, then went back to what he'd been doing before.

"Where would Eragon think Roran was?" Emerald asked, pondering all possibilities.

The next thing they saw answered almost all of their questions. A large shadow went over the two girls for a second, and they looked up. Eragon was on Saphira's back, Roran behind him. They were flying towards the castle again, and Sapphire began following, Emerald groaning about the invention of cars with her.


	3. The Plan

"So _why_ were you looking for me and Saphira?" Eragon asked, puzzled (again).

"Because…" Sapphire trailed off

"Because we could!" Emerald exclaimed, laughing.

"And that's so much better than telling the truth." Sapphire muttered under her breath, but then shrugged.

"I know Nasuada said you could stay here as long as you didn't bother anyone, and that'd be a lot less possible for you to bug anyone if you stayed in the castle." Eragon said, he had enough dwarves as enemies by joining Durgrimst Igneitum, he didn't need these two odd girls stirring up trouble.

"Alright. At least we brought the iPod deck!" Emerald replied, and with the remaining energy she possessed, ran upstairs and got out the deck.

"Woohoo!" She plugged in the iPod, then set it on shuffle- lucky for her, her favorite song came on. Sapphire and Emerald began yelling, at the top of their lungs, "Dead!" By My Chemical Romance.

"And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life," Sapphire started it off

"And if you get to Heaven  
I'll be here waiting, baby  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this hell!" Emerald yelled, while the both of them were jumping up and down on their bed, then both of them sang:

"You heard the news that you're dead  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think I never liked you anyway  
You're dead  
Free from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand  
It ain't exactly what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead  
All Dead!"

Five hours later, after deafening half of the Surdan Empire, Emerald and Sapphire were exhausted. Being complete retards in a foreign land was pretty tiring. Especially, in Emerald's case, running around in high heels. The two fell asleep, and were awoken the next morning by a very semi-unpleasant sight.

"You two aren't up yet?" Eragon strolled into their room and saw the two sprawled across the large bed.

Emerald groaned. "What are you, new? We're supposed to bug you, and to do that, we need a sufficient amount of sleep."

Sapphire grabbed their brushes and change of clothes out of their bag. "It's like summer camp, dude."

"What's summer camp?" Eragon asked.

"It's a place where parents can send their kids over the summer months, to get them out of their hair while they do other crap." Emerald said. "Ours was pretty awesome, Snack shack and everything."

"… Okay." Eragon decided not to question this explanation. "Breakfast is downstairs when you're ready." With that, he left.

"So you think they trust us enough?" Emerald asked her friend.

"Yeah. They might think we're total retards, but hey, so did everyone else at school." Sapphire shrugged. "And it's not like they're enlisting us into battle or anything."

"True. That might be cool though…" Emerald trailed off.

"Hey, you're the fencing champion. I do soccer… maybe I can just kick urgals really hard!" Sapphire exclaimed, laughing.

"Maybe we should ask them what we could do." Emerald replied, finishing off her hair. Thank god she'd straightened it before she got there.

"Well, let's go!" Sapphire put her hair in a quick ponytail and they both ran downstairs, however Emerald got tired halfway through and decided to slide on the banister.

"Glad you've finally decided to join us, ladies." Nasuada said from her end of the table.

"Thanks, Nasuada. We just want to know if we can help, if we can do anything." Sapphire asked. Maybe there was something interesting, in the least.

"Well, actually…" Nasuada trailed off. "There's a job we were looking for someone to fill. It involves being bait, I'll tell you."

"What is it?" Emerald was a lot more interested than Sapphire.

"We know how Galbatorix took Murtagh because he knew that Murtagh had been told a few secrets- of course, it wasn't many, but it allowed Galbatorix some knowledge." She paused. "But first, do you two have a way of communicating over large distances that doesn't take more than a day?"

"Psh, we have ways that take less than a minute." The two soul-sisters took their cell phones out of their pockets.

"What are those?" Nasuada asked, curious.

"Cell phones. We don't know if we get reception here, though." Sapphire opened her flip phone. "Amazing. I get reception, Emerald?"

"Yep. We're set." Emerald handed Nasuada her cell phone to see.

"How do you work it?" She asked. All that was there were a bunch of numbers on buttons.

"You type in someone's number, like this-" Emerald punched in Mariah's number "- and push the green button." She then did this, causing "Dani California" to play from Mariah's cell phone, which she answered.

"And the other person answers, and you can talk to each other. Awesome, huh?" Emerald finished.

"This is wonderful! Then we can go as planned. My idea was that we could announce a Surdan princess, saying that she was Orrin's sister. Galbatorix would obviously go to any means to capture her to get to tell him what she's learned. There, the one of you that goes can call the other one, and tell about Galbatorix's castle, the weak spots, and where the egg is. What do you think?"

"We're in." The two said simultaneously.

"So, which one of you will travel, and which will stay here?" Nasuada gave them the choice.

"I'll stay here. You wanna go, Emerald?" Sapphire leaned back in her chair.

"Sure! So how exactly do we start this off?" Emerald was very enthusiastic.

Throughout the rest of the day, Nasuada put Emerald through what she then referred to as "Princess Boot Camp," but later called it "The Most Confusing Experience in Life."


	4. Putting it into action: Part 1

A/N: Hello! Well, I know I haven't written back to many of you, and for that, I apologize. My birthday was yesterday, and I've had the biggest gigantic load of homework in the universe… but I hope this chapter makes up for that! R&R please!

"You're supposed to sit up straight." Nasuada told Emerald as they had tea in one of the many parlors in the castle.

"How is that going to help us infiltrate Galby?" Emerald grumbled.

"How many times do I have to explain this? You're supposed to act like a princess for the Surdan Empire, therefore you must represent us well, even if you are a fake." Nasuada sighed. "And anyway, Galbatorix might try to convince you to join his side, giving that this works."

"_Fine._ But for the record, this is stupid." Emerald adjusted the gown she'd borrowed from Nasuada.

"I guess we can move onto table manners. Seeing as you're going to be in the castle of a villain, you might need to have a weapon on you at all times." Nasuada handed her a dagger. "It's not much, but it can be very powerful at times."

"And where do I put this?" Emerald asked.

Needless to say, these few hours were not among Nasuada's favorites. But she worked it out. The next day, there was supposed to be an assembly, to begin the plan. Nasuada would comeout and announce that Orrin had an unknown sister, and they only recently discovered who she was. Emerald would then come out, wave, do a lot of princess stuff. It was flawless.

The Next Day

"We did not know of this until a week ago," Nasuada said in a loud voice at her podium. Orrin was out making amends with various cities outside of Surda, trying to get support, so Nasuada had to announce Emerald.

"King Orrin had a sibling. One he did not know of, as she was birthed in secret. She was raised in the islands west of the Spine. She discovered her heritage, and fled to Surda- they had exchanged stories before he left, and they are truly related. Please, may I present, Princess Emerald of Surda!" Nasuada finished her lecture, and Emerald walked out of the castle gracefully, only she didn't look like Emerald anymore.

Her brown hair was stick straight, and the gown she was wearing, a deep green, looked perfect. The only time she messed up was when she stumbled on her high heels on one of the steps. Thankfully, not many took notice. Those who did, however; snorted with laughter. Emerald was about to glare at those in the crowd, but she stopped herself. Nasuada had told her, no matter how idiotic people were, she shouldn't make faces. Nasuada stepped aside to give her the podium.

"Hello, Surda… and the Varden!" She started off, nervously. _What am I supposed to say? _She thought to herself. "I am glad to have found my brother, and am truly hoping that some of my new ideas can help Surda grow and prosper."

Nasuada grinned, and there was applause. "Nice," she whispered as Emerald took her seat at the top of the steps. Emerald grinned.

"In other news, Orrin will be back in approximately two months. He has managed to secure help from someone in Teirm, and is settling the final agreements." The townspeople cheered. Nasuada closed the meeting, satisfied. The townspeople chattered about the new "princess" and the few travelers there had scurried to pack their things, eager to tell people in other towns about this new girl.

hr 

"Where'd you get that "My new ideas will help Surda grow" thing?" Sapphire asked later, in their bedroom.

Emerald snorted. "Spur of the moment thing. Hopefully, they bought it." She was in her jeans and an old T-Shirt now.

"That's so like you," Sapphire laughed and threw a pillow at her best friend.

"That was uncalled for!" Emerald yelled, and soon, they were having a pillow war, and a very intense one at that. After another four or five hours of that, Nasuada came in to alert Emerald that she'd have to go soon, and was greeted by feathers spewed across the floor.

Needless to say, she wasn't pleased.

hr 

Many hours later, after Nasuada had nearly deafened the two of them with her anger, Emerald and Sapphire were asleep. However, Emerald was abruptly woken up when Sapphire kicked her leg, apparently she was having the same dream she's had in science the day the came to Alagaesia. Emerald groaned and kicked off her blankets.

"There has to be something to do around here." She grumbled as she exited the room. Unfortunately for the residents of the castle, the only thing that could possibly be fun to do was cause trouble.


	5. You Get Used to it After Awhile

"Awesome," Emerald whispered as her plan began forming. The original idea had consisted of a frog, a few sticks, and a wool sweater, but this was a lot better. She'd need to go to the edges of the city first to see if she could find her digital camera first; it wasn't in her bag when she looked for it. _Maybe I dropped it outside of Aberon._ She told herself.

As she quietly stepped through the hall, Emerald questioned herself on who she would prank. Eragon? _No… _Nasauda? _She got pissed off at us enough for having a pillow fight… _

Emerald's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps in the hallway, and she immediately withdrew the dagger Nasuada had given her from its ultra-cool sheath.

"Hello?" She said softly, dagger in the air. There was shuffling down the next corridor.

"Sssssomeone'sssssss here," A low hiss erupted in the silence.

Emerald's next few words as she ran down the hall weren't very appropriate for a K rated story. She ran faster than she ever had in her life, mainly because if she didn't run faster, it might have _depended_ on her life.

_Oh crap. CRAP! Ra'zac! Where's Eragon? Saphira? Nasuada?_ Thoughts flew through Emerald's head faster and faster, and the Ra'zac were gaining on her. Emerald used whatever sense she had left in her, and ran into the next room she saw.

"Hello? Anyone-" She was cut off by the door being slammed open, abruptly after she'd purposely slammed it shut. Emerald screamed, for as much as she hoped that someone was in there, it was empty except for a few chairs and a bed.

"Your sssscreaming iss futile." The Ra'zac's shiny black eyes bore into hers with hate. Emerald was starting to feel the effects of its' breath, she couldn't think of what to do. Her dagger fell to the floor with a soft thump.

The last thing Emerald saw before falling to the ground was the Ra'zac swinging something at her head.

"Emerald?" Sapphire looked around their room, and several things were missing. First of all, Emerald. Then her purse and cell phone were gone as well… Sapphire decided to get dressed and ask Nasuada.

"You mean she's not here?" Nasuada asked in disbelief.

"Some of her stuff is missing, and I haven't seen her since last night." Sapphire bit her lip. If Emerald were missing, what would happen to their master plan of wreaking insane havoc on all of Alagaesia?

"I'll call Eragon to scry her. For now, you can look around Aberon to see if she's ventured off somewhere." The two split up, and Sapphire began walking to the castle entrance, gazing at the floor confusedly. She spotted something silver on the floor, and ran to it.

It was Emerald's dagger! Sapphire could tell because Emerald had a small green gem put into its hilt. Emerald wouldn't have just dropped it anywhere when Nasuada told her to keep it on her at all times. Well, maybe she would, but it wasn't extremely likely.

"Excuse me, are you Sapphire?" A boy from behind her said.

"Er, yeah." Sapphire was still holding Emerald's dagger with a look of confusion.

"Nasuada has called for you in her office, she says it's important." The boy delivered his message proudly.

"Alright," Sapphire immediately started sprinting towards the direction she'd come from, and arrived in Nasuada's office in a little more than a minute, panting.

"We know where Emerald is," Nasuada was sitting at her desk with Eragon and Roran at her sides.

"Where, then?" Sapphire asked impatiently.

"She's been kidnapped by the Ra'zac. Why, we don't know. She wasn't even in a pivotal role yet, where she knew anything about the Varden. Eragon, can you scry her again?" Nasuada looked to the large bowl of water and Eragon uttered a few words of the ancient language. Emerald appeared unconscious, tied with her hands behind her.

"But- where are they headed with her? Does she have her cell phone? What about-" Sapphire was cut off by Nasuada.

"Calm down, Sapphire. We're pretty sure they're still in Surda, or at least on the border." Nasuada replied. "If we can get someone there to intercept them, or at least inform Emerald of what she has to do, we'd be fine."

"But who's going to do that?" Sapphire's annoyance was apparent in her voice.

"We could," Roran spoke for the first time.

"The three of us?" Eragon asked, nervous. He wasn't sure how many Saphira could carry.

"That might work, if Saphira is strong enough." Nasuada commented.

"But then we might have to pick up Emerald as well, and that'd be four. Saphira can't carry that much." Eragon frowned, "one of us has to stay here."

"Well, I'm her best friend." Sapphire crossed her arms across her chest.

Roran sighed. "I'll stay here then, if I must."

"Alright. I'll call Saphira." Eragon felt sorry for his cousin, he seemed to miss out on a lot.

"Great," Sapphire ran out of the room as fast as she could to the castle entrance. After giving Nasuada a look, he ran after her.

"Whoa…" Emerald sat up and winced at the awful headache that had plagued her since she'd awoken, which was around two seconds before she said something. "Where the hell…?"

She looked at her surroundings and gasped. The Ra'zac! There was a fire crackling near her, and Emerald realized her hands were bound behind her. She struggled to release herself from the cords, and huffed when she felt they were too tightly tied.

"This is a bit of a crappy place to be." She said, annoyed. A soldier turned his head to her.

"You get used to it after awhile."

A/N: So was it totally horrible? I promise, Emerald will annoy someone greatly in the next chapter. I realize this one didn't have too much humor in it, but the next one should be chock full of it. So brace yourselves to split your sides. That sounds painful… Well, anyway, Happy Holidays!


	6. On the Boat

Emerald blinked a few times, she'd fallen asleep when she was being dragged around and was having trouble, for some reason, noticing where she was. It was dark, and she could hear voices around her; none were familiar.

She looked around and saw something shimmer in the moonlight... Then, her slightly under-sized brain got it. _I'm in the water! Wait… No, a boat! _Emerald heard rowing and saw two other soldiers in the boat rowing. One of them looked up and saw she was awake, then he began to speak to the other.

"You think she'll try to escape?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. She wouldn't get far, Tudosten is huge. And anyway, I doubt they taught her how to swim." The other soldier replied.

"_Excuse _me, but why would I not know how to swim?" Emerald asked, annoyed.

"Well, it's not widely taught to royalty, is it?" The soldier was cut off by Emerald.

"I'll have you know, I-"

"And consider your position. At least you're not being flown over by the Ra'zac. Thank the King for that." The second soldier said gravely.

"Oh, and am I supposed to thank him for being tied up as well?" Emerald replied sarcastically.

"Would you prefer to be hanging off a scum-eating flying machine?" The first soldier sneered. This shut Emerald up, as she was afraid of flying. "I thought so."

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Emerald changed the subject.

"Don't worry about it." One of the soldiers grunted.

"Wouldn't it be faster if you used magic to get across the lake?" Emerald offered. What she was really trying to do, though, was stall them long enough to think of a way to escape.

"It'd be faster if you stopped talking to us!" The other yelled, still rowing with all his might. The shore was approaching faster now, much to Emerald's dismay.

"Well, _someone _woke up on the wrong side of the tent." Emerald replied, acting hurt.

"Can't you go back to sleep or something?" The first soldier asked, disgruntled.

"Well, I would, but the last time I went asleep, I was being dragged across the DESERT." Emerald half-yelled.

"Can't we push her off the boat or something, Jolen?" The second soldier asked.

"No. King's orders were to keep her alive." Jolen sighed, obviously wishing they could.

Emerald jumped when she felt something vibrate in her back pocket, she wouldn't have doubted the boat was filled with critters of all sorts- then she realized her cell phone was ringing. She rose slightly and took it out of her back pocket. After checking to make sure the soldiers were too busy with their rowing, she opened the flip phone.

Though, Emerald wasn't sure how far it would get her when her hands were behind her back. Emerald dropped the phone on the ground, then laid down (the soldiers uttering a sigh of relief- they thought she was going back to sleep.) She looked at the caller ID, it read _Damon. _

"What the hell do you want?" Emerald whispered into the phone. Damon was one of her… Some would call him a friend, but he was just in several of her classes.

"Where are you? Ms. Haynes is wondering where you and Mariah are." his voice was hushed, he must have been hiding behind a shelf in the library. Ms. Haynes was their psychotic Language Arts teacher who liked to talk about commas.

"Just put it this way. Is there a portal-looking thing in between one of the shelves?" She asked. Emerald thanked god that the waves were muffling her talking.

"Yeah. It's kinda freaking everyone out. That one foreign kid got sucked into it, and now no one can find him." Damon shrugged, "No big loss though. But what about it?"

"If you let Ms. Haynes anywhere near it- Er, I guess you could call it my happy place sometimes. But anyway. If you let Ms. Haynes in it, I'll lose my happy place. If you do let her in it- I swear, after I get out of here I'll kick your ass to no end. Clear enough?" Damon agreed, and Emerald (with great effort) hung up and hid it behind her once more.

Emerald soon lost interest in everything going on around her- the soldiers had stopped talking, the waves were calm again, and before she knew it, the soldiers were covering their ears to get away from her loud snoring.

**--------------Sapphire----------**

"Do you see them yet?" Sapphire was afraid to look down, for fear of falling off Saphira.

"For the twelfth time, _no_!" Eragon yelled at her.

_Calm down, little one. She's just stressed about her friend. _Saphira chided Eragon as she swerved through the clouds.

_She could try a bit harder not to ask me if I've seen Emerald every few seconds. _Replied Eragon, extremely annoyed.

"Do you see the-"

"NO!"

A/N: Ah, I'm sorry. Emerald didn't annoy the person I'd wanted her to annoy… So she was stuck with some soldiers to bug the living crap out of. I promise though, she'll bug a great many people- possibly Galby himself! The next chapter will probably be in Sapphire's POV. I hope you had a great 2006- my resolution for 2007 is to update more.


	7. The Unlucky Chapter

"What kind of meal is that?!" Emerald yelled out the small window of the wooden door. When she'd awoken this time, she was in a cell, on a narrow bed with someone shoving a tray with a moldy apple and a pitcher of water on it. Emerald wasn't very enthusiastic about her breakfast.

Looking to see that no guards were in the hall, Emerald drew her cell phone out of her pocket, checking the battery. _One bar! I'm dead!_ She'd also missed another call from Damon, but that didn't matter. Punching in Sapphire's number as fast as she could, then sighed in relief when the ringing stopped and Sapphire's voice rang through the phone.

"WHERE HAVE YOU-" Sapphire started yelling.

"I don't know! The last I remember we were crossing the lake. And where have you been? Doesn't anyone care I'm missing?" Emerald asked.

"Yes we do! I got onto Saphira to find you. Y'know how I am about heights! Anyway, we searched half of Surda for you. Nasuada thinks you're in the Beors now, but me and Eragon doubted it." Sapphire huffed, "I'm looking at a map now. Is the lake's name 'Tudosten'?"

"Yeah. I think the soldier mentioned the name before. Where am I then? I'm in a cell now." Emerald waited impatiently for an answer.

"Er…" Sapphire moved her finger over the map, biting her lip. "You're either in this patch of forest, or in Furnost. It looks like the nearest city to the Empire from as far as we guessed you've gotten. Is there a window you can look out of?"

"Yeah… Just a sec." Emerald walked over to the window, and looked out. It was at about ground level, and she could see wagons and people's feet passing through the streets. "I think I'm in Furnost. It looks busy outside."

"Alright. I'll let Eragon and Nasuada know where you are, and they'll probably think of something before you reach Uru Baen." Saphire wished Emerald good luck, and they hung up.

"I see you're awake," A man decorated in armor and several war badges walked into the room, leaving it slightly cracked.

"I see that too." Emerald replied.

"Enough small talk. Who were you speaking to just a minute ago?" The man asked her.

"Um. My…" Emerald thought for a few seconds before responding. "My dragon!"

"That's quite impossible." He retorted.

"No it's not! There's Saphira… Thorn… and… Oh, shit, you're right." Emerald trailed off.

"Indeed I am." The man continued with his calm tone. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one! I just ramble continually about everything to myself." Emerald grinned. "And the walls."

"For royalty, you're not the brightest of them. Anyway, the King is giving you a choice. You can either tell us where and what the Varden are doing, or it'll be forced out of you." The man said calmly, as if torturing was common for him. Which it was.

"Tell you what the Varden is doing? Psh, no." Emerald fell back onto her bed, she'd been standing too long for her feet's liking.

"Your choice," he shrugged. "I will inform the King of your decision."

"Mmkay." Emerald shrugged and crossed her legs on the bed. It was really starting to get boring here.

"I know where Emerald is!" Sapphire ran into the dining room, sending a shocked Eragon from his chair to the floor.

"Where?" Nasuada asked curiously.

"In Furnost." Sapphire said, so quickly that Nasuada and Eragon could barely understand her.

"How did you…?" The confused look on Eragon's face made Sapphire laugh.

"Cell phones. They own." Sapphire briefly showed the phone to them before stowing it in her pocket.

"Can you contact her again?" Nasuada questioned.

"Chyeah." She replied.

"Talk to her and see if she's sure it's Furnost." Eragon commanded.

"Fine." Sapphire took the flip phone from her pocket and pushed her speed dial. Putting the phone on speaker, she laid it on the table.

"Hello?" Emerald yelled. "I think I just screwed us all over!"

"Oh god. Don't tell me…" Sapphire shut her eyes and started rubbing her forehead. "They found out you're a fake."

"Nope. They asked for Varden secrets and all that crap, I said no, and they were like, 'It will be forced out of you!' or something like that." Emerald's voice rang out from the phone.

"Ah, that might be even worse. You've never broken any bones before, I assume?" Eragon entered the conversation.

"Erm, no." She replied, nervous.

"Well, it's either breaking a few, or it's mental torture, which doesn't sound great eith-" Eragon's calm tone was interrupted by both Emerald and Sapphire's frantic ones.

"ARE YOU FREAKING MAD?" Sapphire yelled.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE THAT BAD!" Emerald screamed.

There was the sound of a door slamming open on Emerald's end, she screamed, and the line went dead.

"Oh. My. God." Sapphire shut the flip phone, mouth wide open.

A/N: I'm an idiot. I know. I forgot to update for freaking FOREVER and it's totally my fault if all of my faithful reviewers have died on me. Some resolution, I jinxed it! How about this: My March resolution is to never update. Ever. Think I un-jinxed myself?


	8. Another Idiot?

"Holy crap. We have to get there! NOW!" Sapphire yelled, her voice echoing throughout the entire dining hall. The blank faces of Eragon and Nasuada annoyed her, and she stomped out of the room angrily, searching for a fast way of travel.

* * *

"And what's this?" A guard had ripped the phone from Emerald's hand and was sneering at her evilly. 

"Why should I tell you?" The guard had held the phone at such a distance where she couldn't reach it, but she jumped up to get it with all her might, and all 130 pounds of her landed on the guard's foot. What surprised Emerald was that he showed no sign of pain.

"This is all you've got? A metal object your sheer weight? A pathetic excuse for a princess." He threw the phone on the ground and promptly crushed it underneath his foot. Emerald's anger built up as she stared at the remnants of the device. It was her only means of communication between Eragon, Nasuada, and Sapphire.

"You've-" Emerald started, but she was cut off when the guard cut her off by roughly grabbing her arm, and with the help of another guard, dragged her out of the room. She kicked and screamed all the way.

"NO! HELL NO! LEMME GO!" Emerald yelled. One of the guards was sick of it, and held up a knife to her throat. "Meep."

"Laom, they told us to keep her alive!" the weapon-less guard said.

"If they want it alive, they should be the ones to deal with it!" He said.

"I am not an it!" Emerald protested. The guards ignored her.

"Reguardless, these were the king's orders. He wants her in the capital, and we're only taking her to whoever's in charge of transportation."

"Ah, and who's in charge of that?" Laom asked.

"I think he called himself Jake when he introduced himself to me." The guard shrugged "Odd name, but it was his mum's choice."

"True. Let's get her down there fast… she's givin' me a headache like no other." Replied Laom, he shifted the weight of Emerald's arm in his grip, and they continued dragging her down the hall, only Emerald was silent this time. She had a feeling this transportation officer came from the same place she did.

"I s'pose this is the weight you're asking me to carry?" Someone called to them from the end of the twisted hall, and Emerald nearly hyperventilated when she heard that voice. She knew he probably couldn't see her, as he was putting on an act she'd never seen before.

When they had successfully pulled her to the open exit of the prison, Jake saw her. His mouth made and 'O' form for a second, but it quickly returned to normal.

"Not us, Galbatorix. I'm Laom and this is Andreyl." Jake shook hands with them each.

"What's her name?" The tall, hazel-eyed boy looked down at Emerald briefly to make sure it was her.

"Emerald. I can speak for myself, you know." She replied coldly.

"Where you from, Jake? Your accent sounds a bit like hers." Laom asked him suspiciously.

"Ah, I came from a country far away from Alagaesia. Not on the maps, mind you. A few hundred miles west of Shark Tooth." Jake quickly made up an excuse for the guards.

"Interesting. Well, take her, we want no business with this difficult piece of-" Andreyl was cut off by Jake.

"I'll just take her now. I'm going to give her a brief talking to, and we'll be off. You can leave now, if you 'd want." Jake shooed the guards off, who'd tied Emerald's hands behind her. She was sitting on the ground, looking up at him with annoyance. He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?" Jake whispered before taking her off, gentler than the guards, to an empty tent.

"Me and Sapphire got here a few weeks ago and sided with the Varden. Why are you with Galby?" Emerald asked.

"Sided? I landed right in the middle of a freakin' battle field during hockey so I took the stick and stabbed everyone on the losing side." Emerald rolled her eyes at this. "Then some dude told me I was a good warrior and wanted to know how far I'd traveled before. I told him a ways, and he appointed me here."

Emerald remained silent for a few minutes. "Alrighty then. You have your cell, right?"

"Yeah-" Jake had taken the black gadget from his pocket. "Why?"

"Just untie me and lemme use it for a minute." Emerald fumbled with the tight ropes on her wrists.

* * *

"Sapphire, wait! We can't just act on impulse!" Nasuada yelled down the hall at her retreating figure. 

"My best friend could be killed right now! How am I going to explain that to ANYONE back home?!" Sapphire asked.

"We'll wait a minute, devise a plan, and then, if she's escaped, we'll wait for another… what is it, ring?" Nasuada said in a soothing tone. "You can't run into a random jail and expect that it won't be guarded."

"Still-" Sapphire's face went pale when she heard her phone ring. She didn't even bother to look at the ID before raising it up to her ear. "EMERALD?!?!"

"Oh my god, you're still there!" Emerald breathed a sigh of relief. "You'll never guess whose phone I'm using."

"Whose? What happened to yours?" Sapphire was squeezing the phone so hard her knuckles were white.

"Mine was crushed by the freakin' guard whose name I STILL can't pronounce right. Oh, and Jake's here." Sapphire started laughing as soon as Emerald said Jake was there.

"Princess Sparkles! He's there too?" Sapphire couldn't help herself.

"Well, yeah. But I think he's gonna get me outta here or we're gonna still head for Uru Baen, nab the last egg, and hightail it back to Surda. What do you think, Nasuada?" Emerald asked.

"The second one, but if anything gets too out of hand, drop the egg and run for it. Galbatorix is stronger than all of our magicians put together." Nasuada warned.

"Alright. Oh, shizz, one of the guard is coming back to check on us. We gotta go. Bye!" There was a click and they were gone.

"Hopefully, they're not as stupid as they sound." Eragon, who had been listening in on the conversation, interjected.

A/N: Thank you! I'm glad you haven't all died! Now, how many of you have myspaces? If you do, please add If I can't plug this link, someone let me know and I'll take it off immediately... But please, add us! We're a worthy cause, and every add helps.


	9. Of Sparring and Eggs

"Hey, no fair!" Sapphire was up against Eragon in a sword fight. She'd taken one of the swords from the armory, but even the sharp-pointed gold wouldn't help her against someone who was half elf. 

"If you're up against the Ra'zac, there's not a chance they'll care about what you think is just." Eragon replied, blocking yet another one of her feeble stabs.

"Why am I training for this, anyway?" Sapphire jumped up, dodging Eragon's trip.

"Well, if we have to save Emerald, you're going to have to be able to defend yourself." Eragon wasn't the least bit bothered that she'd dodged the attack.

"True. But still, you could teach me in a more practical way than this." Sapphire stopped, wheezing after the third hour.

"What kind of fun would that be?" He asked, smirking

* * *

"Shut up!" Jake said from behind Emerald. 

"Ooooh! You said the S word!" Emerald had taken to annoying him, in and out of school.

"Ahhh! Do NOT make me buck this horse." Bucking the horse would have been a bad thing for Emerald, seeing as she'd been tied up again, facing the horse's rear end. Jake's back was to hers, and she threatened him that if he farted, she'd "Go hella psycho on his ass."

"How long till we're there?" She asked, bored.

"Just about thirty minutes, thank god." Jake lowered his voice "You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah. And you're out of here as soon as I'm in?" Emerald whispered.

"Exactly." He said.

(An hour later.)

"She gave me a load of nothing but pain on the way here, and I expect to be rewarded." Jake said coldly, almost no emotion in his voice.

"You have done well, I admit." Galbatorix grinned from his throne, looking down at his captive evilly.

"And I expect to be rewarded as such." Jake repeated before bowing and leaving without another word.

_Damn, he's got this stuff down,_ Emerald thought before returning to her "prisoner" look, which basically consisted of looking helpless and terrified while being tied up.

"So, you're the princess." Galbatorix said disgustedly. He rose from his chair and circled her. She could see his boots were meant for crushing, mainly because they were leather and had spikes covering the majority of them.

She looked up at him, pretending to struggle against the ropes. "What do you want from me?"

"Tell me, girl, do you have a name only a few people know?" He asked smoothly.

"I... I might." Emerald stuttered. She only remembered one or two words for the ancient language.

"Tell me, then." Galbatorix commanded.

"Deloi Skulblaka," as soon as Emerald said this, Galbatorix smirked.

"I knew it. Her name, stature, and ancient name..." He mumbled to himself as he walked to his throne, opening the seat and taking a large green stone out.

_Me, a rider?!?_ Emerald's stomach churned at the though. A moment later, she felt an ice-cold hand grab hers and stick it onto a smooth, warm surface.

There was a sickening crack, and she gasped.

* * *

"Just a second, my phone's ringing." Sapphire halted their ongoing duel and pulled out her phone. "It's Jake... weird." She answered. 

"Mariah! I know why Galbatorix wanted Alexa now!" Jake obviously was in too big of a hurry to use their aliases.

"Shoot." She said calmly.

"He's looking for a new rider, and he just found one!" On the other line, Jake looked around the corner and saw the shell of a green egg.

"Are you serious?!" Sapphire asked, almost yelling. This was unbelievable. Would Emerald be as bad as Murtagh?

"No lie. I don't know what they're doing now, but I'm going. Alexa told me how to get out, I'll see you back at Mears." The line clicked, and Jake was gone. He was probably heading into Gil'ead.

"Damn." Was all Sapphire could muster at that point.

It wasn't possible for Emerald to turn out like Murtagh. Murtagh's parents were evil, and Murtagh's father was an evil dragon rider. Emerald's parents worked at McDonald's. They weren't evil.

"What happened?" Eragon questioned, looking suspicious.

"Emerald's... Eragon, Emerald's the last rider!"

A/N: Okay, I know some of you might be angry with me for making Emerald a rider. But I swear on this story, my life, and my ipod that it won't be Mary Sue-ish in the least. I wouldn't be surprised if some of you stopped reading now. If that many of you hate me, I'll just delete this chapter and make up something about them being stupid.

So don't hate me, okay? By the way, Deloi Skulblaka means "Earth Dragon" in the ancient language. It's not relevant, it was just a space filler.


	10. House of Wolves!

"You can't be serious." Eragon replied, dumbstruck. 

"I am! Our friend, Jake, just called and told me he saw it happen. The green egg hatched for her when Galby made her touch it." Sapphire said hurriedly. "Are we gonna go all mission impossible and save her now?"

"What the hell is...? Nevermind. I don't want to know. I'll get Nasuada, you get Roran, and meet us in Nasuada's office." Eragon ran off at full speed towards the castle, and Sapphire ran the other way, towards the city.

* * *

"Ow!" Emerald yelped right after she heard the egg crack. Her palm was burning, and if she'd been able to see it, it would have been shimmery. Or, in the case of the movie (which severely ticked the author off) it would have been a burn in the shape of an E.

She heard Galbatorix say something in the ancient language, and the ropes on her wrists disappeared, and she stood up.

"The Varden was weakened in both attacks... I'd like to see what they think after their second chance at a rider has been taken from right under their noses." He paced the room, almost ignoring Emerald, talking in a deep voice that reminded her strongly of Darth Vader.

i I guess I should keep going with this innocent thing.../i Emerald thought before re-adopting the wide-eyed, terrified look.

"If you're going to be an ally of mine, I'll have to search your mind." Galbatorix walked towards her, and as soon as he was close enough, she felt it. It seemed as if someone had been so kind as to drill through her head and tear apart her brain and eat it piece by piece. Then she did what Eragon told her to do.

Emerald blasted music inside her head. Concentrating solely on her favorite My Chemical Romance song, she knew he'd have the crap scared out of him in the least. Suddenly, Galbatorix's eyes widened when he reached the music section.

"I know a thing about contrition!

Because I got enough to spare

And I'll be granting your permission

'Cuz you haven't got a prayer

And I said "Hey, hey hallelujah"  
Why don't you come and sing the phrase?  
Let the spirit come on through ya!  
We got innocence for days!"

The song blasted at such a high level in Emerald's head that Galbatorix withdrew himself from her mind immediately, trying to catch his breath, while she fought back the urge to smirk; despite the massive headache she had.

"Take... Take her and the dragon to one of the shurt'ugal rooms." His soldiers had been at the side, waiting for a command. Emerald was persuaded to move by a spear at her back, but the dragon was a bit more... difficult.

"I ain't taking that thing." One soldier backed away as the small green dragon shot smoke out of its nose.

"Make her take it. She's the rider." The soldier with the spear said.

"Er-" Emerald thought for a moment, then tried to make a mental connection between her and the dragon. _Just listen to them for now. Or pretend to at least. I'll try and explain more when we get to the room._ He looked at her, then she recieved a reluctant i _Okay._ He stopped intimidating the guards and jumped up to land in Emerald's arms, and she, despite her crappy athletic skills, caught him.

"Let's go, then." The guard with the spear nudged her to a hall on the left, then through an ornate door down the hall. The lock, she noticed, was on the outside of the door. It clicked when the door slammed behind her.

The dragon jumped out of her arms and onto the enormous bed, which looked rather comfortable. Apparently, Galbatorix thought she was staying there long-term. Emerald looked at the door as it opened again, and Jake was there. He held his fingers up to his lips before she said anything.

"You need it more than I do right now. Just don't run up the minutes or break it. Give it back to me when you're done here." He put the cell phone on one of the bedside tables and left the room, and when the door slammed again, she could hear him explaining that she stole something of his and he had to get it back. Emerald checked to make sure the guards were occupied before running into the bathroom and locking it.

She dialed Sapphire's number so fast the buttons almost broke.

A/N: Ah, I think I overreacted on being afraid about the dragon thing. I'm glad that the one person who reviewed Chapter 9 is happy with it! Any more name suggestions for Emerald's dragon...? Oh, and I'm taking a poll. Again. (I can't remember doing this, and I'm too lazy to look back) Who's your favorite OC, Emerald or Sapphire? Thanks! Review, please!


	11. Now What?

"Dude, you kept that freaked out act up the whole time?" Sapphire said of Emerald's story since she'd entered Uru Baen. It was on speaker and Eragon and Nasuada had been listening as well.

"Yeah. I was hard though, I started thinking about that one time when we made that coleslaw sandwich." She replied. She was still hiding out in the bathroom half an hour after Jake had given her the phone.

"Emerald, go talk to your dragon! Figure it out. Call us back." Eragon said into the phone.

"Alright. Fine. I'll call you back when I know more, okay?" Emerald hung up before Eragon could give any more advice. Walking out of the bathroom, she sat on the bed next to her dragon.

Uhm… Hi? She said, unsure of herself.

Hello. The deep voice from when she'd spoken to him before rang out into her head.

I know almost nothing about dragons, can you tell me a bit about them? Emerald asked curiously.

We'd need to exchange names before information. The dragon replied.

Alright. The name's Emerald, or Alexa. Now what about you? She was impatient, and ready to get to it.

I don't have a name yet. It's both of our decision, seeing as you're my rider. Its tone said something along the lines of "DUH!"

Well, do you know who Steve Jobs is? She was eager to suggest more apple-themed names.

No.

I suppose that's out of the question as a name then? Emerald was disappointed.

Yes. Give me some ideas, I'll pick and choose. He looked at her with a grassy-green eye, and she began thinking of more names.

Drayfen? Apple? I personally like the name Stuart. Emerald suggested.

I'll go with Drayfen. Now, tell me what you know about dragons so far. The newly named Drayfen began questioning her knowledge.

Like I said, I don't know anything besides that fact that they can be dangerous. Emerald was, obviously, pretty clueless.

That much is true. There aren't many of us left, I know. But what's going on right now? Who's putting us in this room to rot? Drayfen asked, snorting with annoyance.

Ah, I was kidnapped from Surda. Then they brought me here and all this shizz happened. But most of it's unimportant. So pretty soon they're gonna try to get us to swear to some kinda thingy that makes us loyal to Galbatorix for like,… Ever. Yeah. Emerald replied coolly.

So doesn't that mean we devise a plan? Or sit here and be sworn in? He stood up on the bed, looking worried.

Well, we could annoy the crap out of them until Sapphire, Eragon, and Nasuada get here… Or we wait until you grow big enough and then we can fly out of here.

That sounds decent. How do you suppose I bug them? Drayfen was curled up, now on the bed's pillow.

Act over-eccentric, eager, and have the ego of… Well, something with a large ego. Emerald instructed.

That much I can definitely do. The dragon's scaly mouth curled up at the thought.

(An hour later)

"My name's Murtagh. I've been instructed to teach you about being a rider, and Thorn's supposed to take the dragon… what's his name?" Murtagh looked to Drayfen, then to Emerald.

"Drayfen." Emerald gazed around the large stretch of desert they were at outside of UruBaen. It was sandy, and, well… there was a lot of sand.

"Interesting. Anyway, can he fly yet?" Murtagh asked casually.

"I'm not sure. It's not like we've been able to try. I mean, he's an hour old!" Emerald explained, looking at Drayfen. He could have seriously been more annoying than standing gracefully and staring at her stonily. God.

"I suppose that's true. But he'd better get flying soon, else it's mine, and mostly likely your head." Murtagh stood still, as if he hadn't noticed that Thorn had just come down like a bat out of hell, and Emerald, being the jumpy wimp she was, screamed and hid behind the nearest pile of sand.

"This is going to be fun," Murtagh said sarcastically, before yelling "It's only Thorn! Get your ass out of there!"

"Well, he shouldn'tve come out at us like that… it was psycho! It could have been a meteor or something!" Emerald retorted, walking back out from behind the tree.

"…. Alright then. We're starting now. Seeing as the dragon can't fly-" Emerald and Drayfen glared collectively at Murtagh for not using his name "He can go on Thorn's back, and we'll be walking."

"Fine." Emerald said calmly, though she had a million thoughts running through her head on how in hell she was gonna learn magic if she'd only had an eighth grade education and ran slower than a pregnant grandma.

hr

"So… Now what?" Sapphire asked. Nasuada, Eragon, Roran, and her had been sitting in Nasuada's office, talking for about half an hour. Then there'd been silence for ten minutes.

"Well," Eragon replied, "I suppose we should give Emerald a call sometime soon and figure out how she's going to get out of here."

"Chyeah, finally. We have to hang out again soon. It's bad for our telekinesis for us to not see each other." Sapphire said happily.

"… Okay." Was the group reply. Except for Roran, as he was trying to get a rather large stone out of his shoe.

A/N: Well, hey! I'm a total idiot, and I shall inform you why this time. I moved into a new house last Friday, and then I lost the notebook that I put all of the planning for this story in! Gah! So, here's the new chapter, and I shall continue wading through the ocean that is a lot of cardboard boxes. 


	12. The Nameless Chapter

A/N: I'm just letting everyone know now, because there have been a few people that asked, EMERALD AND SAPPHIRE ARE NOT GETTING IN ANY REATIONSHIPS IN ALAGAESIA. Oh, and I'm back. -wave-

"WHAT?!" Emerald shouted after Murtagh told her the plan. It had been four weeks after they had started her training, and she had told Sapphire when they'd need her and Eragon's help to get her out of there.

"We're attacking Surda in three days. We start traveling tomorrow, and we're not sparing anyone we see." His gaze bore into her head, as if he knew what she were thinking. "Especially not that dragon rider."

"But- Uh- AH!" Emerald was at loss of what she would say. Or something like that. She bolted the lock on her bedroom door and grabbed the cell phone she'd hidden under the bed. She was surprised the buttons on Jake's cell phone didn't break as she dialed, and soon Sapphire's voice came onto the phone.

"Hel-"

"THEY'RE GONNA ATTACK SURDA IN THREE DAYS!" Emerald shouted from inside the bathroom, hoping no one heard her.

"What?!" Sapphire nearly knocked the chair she was sitting on over as she got up to find Eragon, Nasuada, and Roran.

"Murtagh wants us all to attack Surda and leave no one alive." She was looking for anything that might help her from Eragon and Nasuada.

"Chill out, Hair! I'm looking!" Sapphire started using their old summer camp names to calm Emerald down.

"Here, I found them. I'll call you back when I know something. Just act calm like you accept it for now." Sapphire hung up and ran to Nasuada's office, losing her breath she was running so hard.

"Emerald- Murtagh- Surda-Ughhh." She collapsed in a chair as soon as she saw Nasuada.

"Excuse me?" Nasuade looked up from the legal document she'd signed.

"Emerald just called me and said Murtagh wants all forces to attack Surda and leave no one alive." She said, all in one breath.

Nasuada's face was in total shock for a moment, then she quietly stated, "Tell her to go along with it, and to find out how many soldiers are coming for Surda. If all else fails, she should fly back to Surda on her dragon and fight with us."

"Alright." Nasuada's calm composure had come to Sapphire as well, and she hoped it would effect Emerald as well.

Meanwhile, Murtagh entered Galbatorix's throne room, as instructed.

"Did she agree to help us?" His deep, cold voice asked.

Murtagh thought about his answer. "She took it pretty well."

"Mmm. So, we attack in three days. Prepare yourself, Murtagh." He shooed the rider away while he studied a map of Alagaesia.

Emerald, through all of this, freaked out.

_We're screwed, Drayfen! _

_Excuse me?_

_You know how we're kind of working for the Varden?_

_... Yes._

_Well, we have to attack them in three days._

_Point?_

_POINT?! We're screwed! If we get there, after being with all of Galbatorix's forces, which includes another dragon, and a kazillion soldiers, to side with a thousand or so dwarves and Surdan townspeople!_

_... For once, you might be right. We've got to get out of here. _

_Well, how? We'll be shot down as soon as we're up in the air._

_Tell Murtagh we're going to practice flight patterns. You get all of your things, meet me outside after you tell Murtagh. Unless Sapphire calls and says otherwise from the Varden, that's the plan._

_You're a sly one, you are._

_I try. _

Just then, "Famous Last Words" erupted out of nowhere, which obviously meant that Emerald's cell phone was ringing.

_You know, you're pushing it over with the My Chemical Romance thing. _Drayfen said, small wisps of fire coming from his nostrils.

Emerald made a face and broke the mental connection before answering the phone. "Gutentag."

"Nasuada said to just act like you're going with them, and when you get there, fight with us. That cool?" Sapphire asked, mellow.

"Yep. Drayfen set my mind straight, I'm not a psycho anymore-"

"You know we're both always going to be concieved as psychos though, right?" Sapphire knew this would especially be true when they got back to Mears and talked about dragons.

"Probably, yes. But we've gotta go, I hear footsteps." Emerald heard a knock on the door and shut the flip phone, sliding it under the bed.

After unlocking the door, Emerald saw Murtagh in a stressed state. "You're fighting in Surda, right?"

"... And if I don't?" Emerald asked, testing the waters.

His brow knitted. "Either me or Galbatorix will cause you immense pain."

"Well, then we're in." She moved back and leaned against Drayfen's hind leg.

"Good," Murtagh immediately looked less stressed and wiped his brow before muttering, "It's not as if you had a choice, anyway..."

A/N: By the way, guess who found their notebook!


End file.
